How This Happened
by yupthatsmeleizel
Summary: A NaruHina version of a love life of a person I know. (I only changed like 2 things: the names and who its for ;P) Rated T because the person its about is a teen so yeah.


**OKKAAAYYY so this fan fiction is based on my friends' life. She recently got a boyfriend and this is the story of how they came to be but in Naruto characters. ^-^ I'm making this NaruHina because I don't feel like I should put this in a yaoi form if you want me to I could, just tell me and I will grant them wishes. Also! It's Hinata's pov the whole story and she is based off of my friends' personality. If you don't want it that way then you could just leave. No one is forcing you to stay are they? So anyways, on with the story. NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME.**

**Disclaimer: in no way in heck do I own Naruto. If I did everything would be confusing.**

**Information you should know before reading.**

Hinata Hyuuga is a young 12 year old girl that has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. They are friends but she hopes that they would change that.

Naruto Uzumaki is a young 12 year old boy. Friends with Hinata and doesn't know that she has a crush on him. Yet.

**Hinata Pov. (Real world situation here)**

I like him. Wow, I just told my friend that if a guy doesn't like you then it's not worthwhile. But still I like him. Naruto Uzumaki, he is my crush and I can't get over that. He's in EVERY single one of my classes! And he sits somewhat near me in all of them. Why do I like him? He is cute, funny, nice, and he understands me. This may sound cheesy, but I really do feel like I could tell him anything. I think he likes me too but I don't know. I took a bunch of tests online to see. They all said he likes me! But I know he doesn't.

Today is Thursday. October 3rd, 2013. (The date is real. The only thing that is fake in here is the characters I used) In Study Hall I sit 2 chairs down from Naruto, I sit next to his best friend Kiba. We were talking like we always are. I knew I liked him and when I like him enough I asked him who he liked, I asked Kiba too so I wouldn't seem suspicious. They both said that they didn't like anyone. I knew that was a lie. They both have to like someone. Kiba said that he really didn't like anyone. And that's when they noticed the poster. I let the subject go for a moment while they were looking at the poster above my head. They are such perves, well Kiba is, Naruto was trying to get Kiba to stop looking at the poster. The poster was a bunch of Charger Cheerleaders and they were all posing and showing their stomachs. When our study hall teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, told us to shut up we just laughed and kept talking. I went back to the question.

"Sooooooo" I started to ask them again, "Who do you guys like? I know you like someone. If not full on then at least a _tiny _bit!" I begged them to tell me at least one person they liked.

"We told you Hinata, we don't like anyone." Naruto said again. I pouted and turned to Kiba.

"Come on Kiba I know you like _someone_" I will keep going until they say someone. Finally, I got Kiba to crack.

"Fine, I do like someone her name is Suki," I looked at him confused.

"I don't even know a Suki," I looked at him sad because I was expecting him to say someone I know. I don't know this girl at all! Then I turned to Naruto again. I was not going to let go until I find out who he likes.

"Naruto! I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like." I smiled when he finally told me.

"I'm looking at her." Naruto said. I looked at him shocked but when I looked he was looking at the poster above my head. I laughed it off.

"You-"I got caught off because he looked right at me. "W-Wait, you like me?!" I asked him shocked and I'm sure my face turned bright red with a blush but it faded away as soon as he shook his head. I frowned at him while exclaiming, "Just tell me already gosh!"

"Fine, I don't like anyone like that, but I could consider one girl to be nice." Naruto started, "Do you know a Hana?" I shook my head. "Oh well it's her, she is really nice," I smiled hiding my shame in thinking that he was actually serious about liking me.

Finally the bell rang. We walk the same way for a while but today I had to go early and thank god for that! I really didn't want to walk with him. But when I was walking up the hill him and Kiba ran to me. They told me I still didn't tell them who I liked. I sighed and told them, "I like Sasuke," This wasn't a lie, I did like Sasuke, but I didn't like him as much as I liked Naruto. After that I walked to my car. The rest of the day went smoothly. I wish I had told Naruto I liked him.

**A week later… Hinata Pov still**

He knows! He probably knows Kiba knew. Well because I told Kiba. Kiba probably told Naruto though. So in study hall again, we were talking and I the day before Naruto was sick and I got to talk for Kiba alone. I told Kiba that I liked Naruto. He didn't seem shocked. I sulked, am I really that obvious? Kiba told me that I was practically the first girl to ever like Naruto. I don't know how that is possible. Naruto is funny, cute, and nice! He could get a girlfriend any day. Kiba said that if I told Naruto that I liked him he wouldn't make a big deal about it. I wasn't sure about it. But anyways when Naruto was back I was happy. I wasn't planning on telling Naruto that I liked him but Kiba kept playing the eyebrow game, where he lifts his eyebrow whenever he sees me talk to Naruto and I put my head on the desk in defeat. Kiba just then _had_ to say that I was sad. Naruto was worried. I wasn't sad and I tried to tell him that.

"I'm not sad just… Uhh… thinking of something." I covered myself but it wasn't a good cover up but Naruto believed it.

"Well what are you thinking of?" Naruto asked me. I looked to Kiba but he was just smiling 'jerk' I thought but I knew that Kiba was doing this for me.

"Of the guy she likes" Kiba said while laughing partially. I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't catch his snicker but I did. I partially glared at him but I decided to explain.

"Well, I do like Sasuke but I like someone else too. And he doesn't know and he's confused about it." I told him. Then the announcements came on signaling that school will almost be out. 'Hurry up bell!' I panicked on the inside.

"Well I'm lost" Naruto said confused. I laughed and so did Kiba.

"Exactly you're confused; you don't know what's going on." I told him. Naruto looked shocked.

"Wait… So you're talking about me?!" He seemed so socked and I looked to Kiba thinking 'Liar he did make a big deal about it.' Thank god the bell rang right then. I walked out quickly. In the corner of my eye I saw Kiba talking to Naruto but I caught up with Ten-Ten and talked to her trying to forget about what happened hoping that he wouldn't figure out the correct thing.

**HUGE TIME SKIPPPP Hinata pov as always.**

Its November 1st and he did it again. HE DID IT AGAIN! He did the poster thing again! We were in study hall, again, and Kiba and Naruto were playing a game. The game was that they had to play rock paper scissors, whoever lost would have to ask out whom the winner wants them to. They were playing and Naruto lost the first time.

"Aww… Kiba don't say Hinata because that would be mean," Naruto said after losing. I thought that he said that so it won't hurt my feelings but I was perfectly fine with it so I just laughed.

"Fine…. How about her?" Kiba said pointing to Temari. Naruto immediately shook his head.

"No way, that's too weird, choose someone else and make it someone I know." Naruto begged. I thought for a moment. 'But the only people they know are me and Temari. And I was surprised that Kiba said the same thing I was thinking.

"But you just said that you don't want me to make you ask out Hinata." I looked at them confused.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked Naruto.

"Simple, I'm just going to chicken." Naruto said plainly. 'They can do that?' I thought in my head.

Apparently they could because the second time they played that game Kiba lost and he chickened too. They kept repeating for about 2 times each.

"Why do you guys keep chickening?" I asked.

"Well do you want to play?" Kiba asked me. I shook my head.

"No because what if they say yes? Then I would have to tell them that it was just a joke and that would break their hearts and they would be sad because no one _actually_ wants to go out with them." I explained.

"I wouldn't go out with anyone because they are either ugly or I just don't want to" Naruto said after me.

"What about Sakura? She's pretty!" I said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I guess she is but I don't think I would go out with her" I frowned when Naruto said that. Sakura was really pretty I don't get why Naruto wouldn't go out with her.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Kiba suddenly said. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him and he looked at Naruto.

"Because Naruto said that Sakura is pretty," Kiba explained.

"Tch, no need to be sorry, I'm not the jealous type" I explained to Kiba

"You're serious?" He asked me and I simply nodded.

"Well… Do you like Sakuuuraaaa?!" I said jokingly poking Kiba's arm. He shook his head but then suddenly stopped 'jackpot' I thought.

"Well actually I've liked a lot of girls and she _was_ one of them." I smiled and laughed but I stopped instantly.

"Hinata you know who I like?" Naruto's question made me curious. I knew it wasn't me so I was excited to know and so I started questioning like crazy.

"WHOOOOO WHOOOO TELL ME WHOOOO!" I asked him.

"I'm looking at her" He said. Wait a minute… I've heard this before. I looked at him and right enough he was looking at me. I thought he was just joking again so I started laughing but then he said something I wasn't expecting, "I like your personality." I blushed so badly when he said that and I looked down. Kiba heard and when I looked back up at Naruto, Kiba was trying to get in the way. "Kiba stop." Naruto said in a bored tone. I laughed while blushing still, thank gosh for the bell. I have to be sure to thank the bell someday.

**Next daayyyyy you know who pov.**

_**Hey is it considered spamming you if I texted you every day? **_I asked Naruto that question just in case I am annoying him. I texted him on the way to Neji, my cousin's, house. While I was there I went on all her electronics waiting for something interesting to happen. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text. When I checked my phone I couldn't believe it. Naruto texted back.

_**No **_is all he said. I remembered that I asked him that question before. I was so excited. He usually never texted back.

_**Yay! You replied ^-^ **_I told him back

_**Yeah :3 **_ he replied back

_**Oh, I'm confused about something**_

_**What?**_

_**Well I have like 2 questions.**_

_**Well what are they?**_

_**Well wait because it is a long message.**_

_**Ok.**_

I started typing my message, it was really long and he said one thing while I was typing it.

_**Are you there? Is it a really long message?**_

I was typing as fast as I could try to make sure he would still be there.

_**Ok well you did the poster thing twice. The one where you said that you're looking at the person you like, yeah you did that twice and both times you looked at me. The first time you said you were kidding and the second time you said that you like my personality. So I was wondering if you like me or you're just saying these things to save my feelings. I mean that I know you don't like me because I basically have no self-esteem that's why I help people so they don't have that but why am I explaining this to you? Can you answer the question?**_ My heart was beating hard when I typed that whole thing and when I sent it I started acting crazy. "OOOOHHHH my gosshhhh I can't believe that!" my sister Hana looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Why are you acting all crazy?" She was on the IPad and I looked at her and I asked her a question.

"Hana, what's wrong with me? Everything right?" She looked at me not surprised and I just started laughing and I walked around in the room we were in acting loopy. And when I checked my phone Naruto answered.

_**I do. It would just be weird because Kiba was there you know?**_

_**Wait… you're not kidding? You really like me?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Ok… Lemme just go… scream in the corner…**_

_**:o**_

_**Hehe Jk. But I can't believe it I mean, I'm like weird and all that stuff.**_

_**You're fine ;)**_

I swear when he make the emoticon I almost died right then and there.

_**/ but I'm still confused about something.**_

_**Well what is it?**_

_**Well I'm not smart so I need people to tell me directly**_

_**You're smart ;)**_

_**Ha, no I'm not and I'll just ask you on Monday.**_

_**Why you do dis to me? Now I can't sleep**_

_**Really? :P **_

_**Yeah. So right now I'm just watching T.V.**_

_**Me too! I'm eating also.**_

_**:3**_

_**Oh I'm still confused about one thing.**_

_**Well tell me.**_

_**Ok, well just because two people like each other don't mean that you are going out.**_

_**Yah, is that what you were going to ask me on Monday?**_

_**/ mayyybee. But are we or no?**_

_**Well you can decide.**_

_**I think I'll ask on Monday because I'm really cheesy and I haven't figured out how to ask you yet.**_

_**You're not cheesy ;)**_

_**Yeah go say that to all my friends that vent to me :P**_

_**Lol**_

The rest of that conversation was just what regular friends send to each other in text. It was a good weekend for me, I went to a restaurant with my family and we also went shopping afterwards. Let me just say, that was the most confusing weekend of my life, but also the best.

**On Thursday**

Today… was… amazing… I can't believe he said yes. Ok well I told Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten about what happened over the weekend and they were all bothering Naruto. I think he was starting to get annoyed. I felt really bad because I don't want him to get annoyed so I waited for everything to die down so I could ask him out. I finally got the chance. I made this hangman thing and gave it to him yesterday, Wednesday, and something… unexpected happened.

"Hinata" Naruto walked up to me with Kiba beside him.

"Did you figure out the hangman thing?" I asked him and I looked to Ten-Ten who was right next to me. 'Don't do anything' I thought to myself.

"No, because Kiba said it was a love letter and so I told him to shut up and I threw it away." He said and my jaw dropped.

"You threw it away?" I asked amazed. I wasn't sad about it I was just shocked that he threw it away.

"Yeah, what did it say anyways?" He asked. Kiba was playing the eyebrow game again and when I looked to Ten-Ten again she was too. I looked down then back to Ten-Ten.

"Should I?" I asked her. I could tell Naruto was confused. Ten-Ten nodded and I sighed in defeat. 'Now or never' I thought to myself before looking at Naruto. "What was I supposed to ask you on Monday?" I knew he would figure out this one, and no, I didn't ask him on Monday, I didn't because I thought that we should wait because I was thinking of what would change and I noticed that not a lot is going to change.

"Yeah, sure, I will" I looked at him when the words left his mouth.

"You said yes?" I asked him non-believing. I looked at Ten-Ten and she was just smiling at me. When I looked back at Naruto he was smiling too, and so was Kiba. 'Well not a lot will change so everything will be fine.' I thought to myself. But boy was I wrong.

**Tadoo! My NaruHina fan fiction. This took me about like 2 days to finish. 7 pages, 3,016 words! People be proud of me. I typed tis whole story while texting "Naruto" and yeah. I really hope you guys liked it. The only thing that I changed in this whole story is the number of people I told about the weekend and the names of the people. Everything else is 100% real. **


End file.
